La fiesta de Niou
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Niou invita a Bunta, Yukimura y a Kirihara a una fiesta no muy normal , donde sucederan cosas inexplicables entre estos 4 chicos NiouxBunta, NiouxKirihara, NiouxYukimura, BuntaxYukimura, KiriharaxBunta


La fiesta de los cuatro.

Viernes por la tarde en las instalaciones del Rikkaidai, los chicos del club de tennis se encontraban entrenando para los partidos, Sanada como siempre presionando a los chicos mientras que Yukimura los miraba desde la entrada del gimnasio Niou que no estaba entrenando se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su capitán.

¿Qué ocurre Niou por que no entrenas? – Le pregunto Yukimura mientras se recostaba de la puerta.

No tengo ganas, lo haré el fin de semana – Le respondió mientras iba saliendo del gimnasio para ir a los vestidores.

¿Ya te vas? – Volvió a preguntar Yukimura mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

Si… Oye Yukimura… esta noche hay una fiesta ¿quieres venir? – le pregunto Niou mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su capitán.

¿Una fiesta? ¿Dónde? – Le dijo el chico de cabellos azules con una sonrisa.

Es en la casa de una amiga, cerca de mi casa – Hablaba Niou mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca – Me invito y pues me da flojera ir solo, ya le dije al Kirbie y va a venir, entonces quería ver si tu quieres ir también, porque dudo que los demás quieran – Termino de hablar Niou

¿Nos vemos en tu casa? ¿A que hora? – Yukimura volvió a darle la espalda para mirar el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de terminar.

A las 9:30 en mi casa, nos vemos después – Se despidió Niou. Sanada se acerco a Yukimura mientras los demás iban a recoger sus cosas.

¿Qué quería, Porque no entreno? – Pregunto Sanada mientras Yukimura se recostaba de la puerta nuevamente.

El no necesita entrenar, pero igual lo hará el fin de semana no te preocupes Sanada, - Le respondió Yukimura – Bien todos váyanse nos vemos la semana que viene – Dijo en voz alta y salio del lugar.

En los vestidores se encontraban Bunta, Kirihara y Jackal arreglándose para irse a sus hogares.

¿Akaya tienes algo que hacer hoy? – Le pregunto Bunta

… eto… creo que iba a jugar con el wii ¿por qué? – Respondió Kirihara mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Niou nos invito a una fiesta ¿quieres venir? – Jackal tomo a Bunta por oreja y lo alejo.

Las fiestas de Niou no son normales y lo sabes. – Le dijo con reclamo.

No es una fiesta de Niou, lo invitaron, así que no hay que preocuparse – Le dijo Bunta con una sonrisa mientras volvía a donde estaba Kirihara. - ¿Qué dices vienes? – Le pregunto mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

Esta bien ¿donde nos vemos? - Pregunto Akaya mientras tomaba su bolsa de tenis.

Yo te paso buscando a las 8 avísale a tu mama - Le dijo Bunta mientras se volteaba para ver al chico salir.

No tengo nada que decirle a mi mama - Bunta lo miro con reclamo - Esta bien yo le digo que voy a la casa de mis sempais - Dijo mientras salía de los vestidores.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche Akaya salía de ducharse, fue hasta su habitación con la toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a su closet.

Es una fiesta, me puedo poner cualquier cosa ¿no? – se decía a si mismo en susurros. Tomo una camisa blanca y su típico suéter negro, cuando entro la hermana.

Aun no entiendo porque te dejan ir a una fiesta tienes 13 años – Le dijo

Puedes salir intento vestirme, además voy con los sempais - Le dijo Kirihara mientras le lanzaba la almohada.

Marui-kun esta abajo, ¿le digo que no vas? - Pregunto la hermana mientras salía.

Si voy a ir dile que ya bajo – grito mientras se colocaba los pantalones corriendo, salio con la camisa a la mitad y el suéter en la mano derecha – si voy a ir - dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras y pisar las trenzas de los zapatos lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Akaya termina de vestirte arriba – le dijo la mama, la hermana de Akaya solo se reía, mientras que Bunta lo miraba con sorpresa.

¿Ella no te dijo algo? – pregunto Akaya mientras se ponía de pie.

Si que ya ibas a bajar – Le respondió Bunta mientras se ponía de pie. Akaya se arreglo la camisa y se ato las agujetas para salir.

Vuelve temprano – Le dijo la mama mientras ellos se alejaban

No se preocupe, lo traeré completo… eso espero – eso ultimo lo termino en un susurro.

Tu de casualidad puedes cuidarte solo, como vas a cuidarme a mi… sabes que Bunta… mejor no me persigas en la fiesta… yo solo puedo cuidarme – Le dijo Kirihara mientras se paraba frente a el.

¿Quién te dijo que yo voy a cuidarte? Solo espero que estés en una sola pieza cuando nos tengamos que venir – Le respondió Bunta mientras seguía el camino.

Bien – termino de decir Akaya para caminar junto a su sempai.

* * *

Ya a las 9 todos se encontraban en casa de Niou, Bunta llevaba unos Short y una camisa de vestir blanca, con una corbata roja, Yukimura tenia una camisa de vestir de rayas azules abierta debajo llevaba otra camisa blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla.

Yukimura buchou no sabia que también venia a la fiesta – Dijo Kirihara extrañado.

Niou me invito en el entrenamiento – Dijo con una sonrisa – Dijo que no quería ir solo además no dejare que tome porque después no entrena y es uno de los que mas tiene que entrenar – Seguía hablando con una gran sonrisa.

Que bien que viniste Mura será mas divertido – Dijo Bunta mientras le sonreía. Niou bajo y se paro detrás de ellos.

¿Nos vamos? – Dijo sorprendiendo a Bunta que corrió y se escondió detrás de Yukimura.

No vuelvas a hacer eso tonto – Grito Bunta

¿Te asustaste Kirbie? – Le dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

Claro que no – Dijo con tono orgulloso mientras caminaba para salir de la casa. Niou llevaba una camiseta negra, unos jeans azules con sus típicas botas y su chamarra en la mano.

¿No te va a dar frió? – Pregunto Kirihara.

Créeme que no, allá pretendo entrar en calor – Le dijo con una sonrisa picara que Yukimura pudo notar.

Si nos invitaste a todos no pretenderás dejarnos solos verdad – Le dijo Yukimura

n.ñ tranquilo Yukimura – Fue lo único que respondió Niou.

15 minutos después llegaron a la casa donde la fiesta ya había comenzado, Música a todo volumen gente por todos lados, vecinos quejándose, Chicos tomando en cada esquina. Entraron a la casa y les dieron vasos que obviamente Yukimura no dejo que Kirihara tomara, se fueron a la parte de la piscina donde la gente se lanzaba y mojaban a los demás.

¿Prefieren estar adentro? – Pregunto Niou mientras tomaba de su vaso.

Aquí esta bien – Respondió Bunta.

Si a mi me gusta mucho aquí – Dijo Yukimura mientras empujaba a Bunta para la piscina.

No me quiero mojar Yukimura – Le dijo Bunta mientras caminaba a otro lado – No me voy a caer el agua – Le grito Bunta, cuando tropezó a Cayo sobre el cayo yukimura – ¿Te lastimaste mura? – Le pregunto Preocupado

No, estoy bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa, los chicos se quedaron mirando un montón de agua les cayo encima y terminaron mojados, Eran Niou y Kirihara que habían entrado a la piscina y les lanzaban agua.

Eso es injusto – Dijo Bunta mientras se ponía de pie.

A mi no me parece, Ja terminaron mojados igual aunque no querían – Dijo Niou mientras le extendía la mano a Bunta.

¿Qué? No quiero – Dijo bunta mientras recibía un empujón de parte de Yukimura.

Yo gane Bunta Jajaja, tu buchou nunca puede perder – Le dijo Yukimura mientras caminaba de regreso al lugar donde habían dejado las chamarras. Al final salieron del agua.

Oye vamos a conocer la casa – Dijo Bunta

Ya la conozco, no es primera vez que vengo – Dijo Niou mientras volvía a tomar de su vaso.

Yo si quiero, vamos, vamos – Dijo Kirihara mientras tomaba la mano de Bunta.

No dejes que tome nada Bunta – Le dijo Yukimura mientras se alejaban.

Esta bien – Grito el chico de cabellos rosas pero no pudo ser escuchado por el ruido que había en el lugar. Iban caminando por la casa cuando comenzaron a ver a la gente haciendo una cola para entrar a un closet.

¿Qué es eso? ¿El baño? – Pregunto Kirihara

No lo creo, el baño debe estar arriba – Dijo Bunta - ¿Quieres ir a ver? – pregunto Bunta mientras tomaba la mano de Kirihara y comenzaban a subir.

Esta lleno – Dijo un chico que estaba al final de las escaleras.

¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos al unísono

Esperen 5 minutos, ya deben estar por salir alguno – volvió a decir el mismo chico.

Bien – Respondió Kirihara mientras esperaban.

* * *

En la piscina Yukimura y Niou se encontraban hablando mientras veían a los demás saltar del trampolín

¿Querías venir a estar con la chica? – Le pregunto Yukimura

No, ya estuve con ella, solo vine para que no pensara mal – Le respondió Niou

Entonces ¿como es eso que vas a calentarte aquí? – Pregunto Yukimura mientras tomaba de su vaso también.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Pregunto Niou mientras se ponía de pie

Si – Respondió firmemente

Voy por mas de tomar dame un momento – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba para buscar mas de la bebida.

* * *

Pasaron los 5 minutos y salio una pareja de una habitación, el chico los miro y les hizo una señal para que pasaran, informándoles que tenían 30 minutos para hacer lo que les diera la gana pero que después debían salir porque mucha gente quería subir. Pasaron al segundo piso un poco desconcertados buscando el baño, cuando entraron a una habitación vieron a dos personas besándose y quitándose la ropa.

Definitivamente no es el baño – Dijo Kirihara.

Creo que el chico de las escaleras se refería a esto cuando nos estaba hablando, la gente viene a tener momento a solas – Dijo Bunta mientras tomaba la mano de Kirihara – Vamos – Le dijo pero Kirihara no se movió.

¿No podemos ver un poco más? – Le dijo Akaya mientras caminaba a otra habitación, Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a dos chicos en una cama, uno sobre otro – AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Kirihara y cerro la puerta corriendo – Vamonos Bunta – Pero esa vez fue bunta el que se quedo allí parado se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando – Bunta – Grito y se fue tras el.

Aquí mismo – Dijo Bunta mientras se detenía.

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Akaya

Quiero intentar algo – Dijo Bunta mientras tomaba las manos de Kirihara.

¿Qué? Suéltame – Le dijo Kirihara pero Bunta lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso, Kirihara se aparto un poco - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso de Bunta, El beso comenzó con algo de pena de parte de Kirihara, Bunta introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico menor, haciendo que este acercara mas sus cuerpos, Akaya presiono a Bunta contra la pared y coloco sus manos en las caderas del mayor, Bunta paso sus manos por el cuello de Kirihara y tomo su cabello. Kirihara poso sus manos bajo la camisa de Bunta y comenzó a subirla, Bunta solo se dejo llevar y se dirigió a lamer el cuello del menor.

Bunta… no… - Akaya no continuo pues Bunta había mordido su cuello y clavado sus dedos en sus brazos, Kirihara tomo las manos de su sempai y las pego contra la pared impidiéndole algún movimiento, metió su pierna entre las de Bunta y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor.

A…A…ya… - Dijo Bunta intentando zafarse del agarre del menor

* * *

Niou volvió con las bebidas y le entrego una a Yukimura.

¿Pretendes emborracharme? – Le pregunto Yukimura mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa.

No lo necesito, acompáñame – Le dijo Niou mientras comenzaba a caminar. Llegaron al gran jardín de la casa, donde no había nadie ya que podrían perderse.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Yukimura

Te pregunte si querías saberlo y me dijiste que si – Dijo Niou mientras se acercaba a Yukimura, lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo a el, se acerco lentamente y lo beso, Yukimura quedo pasmado ante lo sucedido, tenia los ojos abiertos, Niou mordió el labio de Yukimura lo que hizo que los abriera para poder introducir su lengua, yukimura cerro los ojos y el beso se fue intensificando, las manos de Yukimura pasaron por el cuello del chico mas alto, mientras Niou presionaba mas hacia sí el cuerpo de Yukimura, Corto el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor, Yukimura tomo el cabello de Niou y comenzó a halarlo haciendo que Niou se fuera para atrás, tomo a Yukimura y lo pego contra una pared, comenzó a morder la clavícula de Yukimura y posar su mano fría en un costado de Yukimura.

Niou… - Dijo Yukimura en un gemido, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Niou que luego lo alzo y paso las piernas de Yukimura por sus caderas, reteniéndolo contra la pared, Yukimura comenzó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Niou.

* * *

Bunta y Kirihara ya se encontraban a medio vestir, cero camisa y los pantalones abiertos, Kirihara comenzó a besar el cuello y a descender poco a poco, la cara de Bunta ya estaba casi del color de su cabello, Akaya soltó las manos de Marui y comenzó a lamer su ombligo lo que provoco un gemido de parte de Bunta lo suficientemente audible en esa zona.

Ak… ya… lo… - No siguió porque de sus labios salieron mas gemidos – A… Akaya. – Volvió a decir y abrió lo ojos, observando que allí estaba el mismo chico del principio mirando con una gran sonrisa. – Akaya mira - Kirihara detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie.

AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boyeurista!!!! – Volvió a gritar el menor tomando la mano de Bunta para salir corriendo. Cuando llegaron abajo se arreglaron mientras todos los que estaban cerca los miraban.

Vamos a buscar a Yukimura y a Niou – Dijo Bunta mientras caminaba hacia la piscina.

Tu no eres normal ¿Por qué me besaste? – Pregunto Kirihara mientras llegaban al lugar.

Tu me respondiste el beso, mejor no preguntes porque yo también podría preguntar cosas que no sabrías responder – Dijo Bunta mientras miraba las cosas - ¿Donde están?- Pregunto Bunta.

No se ¿quieres ir a buscarlos? – Dijo Akaya mientras caminaba

¿A dónde? - Pregunto – Bueno no deben estar muy lejos, Vamos – Dijo Bunta mientras comenzaba a caminar también.

* * *

Yukimura y Niou seguían inspirados en lo suyo, Niou bajo el cierre de los jeans de Yukimura mientras seguía dando pequeñas mordidas a su cuello, Yukimura gemía con fuerza suficientemente Audible para Niou al que le gustaba oírlo, lo bajo de su cintura y le bajo los pantalones, Yukimura metió su mano por los pantalones de niou que ya estaban abiertos, y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Niou que comenzaba a soltar gemidos bajos, en un momento Yukimura se detuvo y Fue Niou el que comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Yukimura, pero este lo detuvo.

¿No escuchas? – Pregunto Yukimura a Niou que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

¿Oír que? – Pregunto dejando que su suave aliento rozara el rostro de Yukimura lo que hizo que el mayor se atontara un poco, pero los gritos prosiguieron y Yukimura se aparto de Niou.

Arréglate Bunta y akaya nos están buscando – Le dijo en tono de orden y comenzó a subirse los pantalones.

Bien – dijo Niou con resignación y comenzó a arreglarse, 3 minutos después aparecieron donde estaban Bunta y Akaya gritando.

¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunto Bunta mientras miraba a Niou que tenia cara de indiferencia.

Veíamos el jardín, Niou me dijo que aquí había lindas plantas y yo quería verlas – Respondió Yukimura

Al parecer a Niou le aburrió ver las plantas – Dijo Akaya en tono de burla.

Es que Niou aun no aprecia la hermosura de estas – Le dijo mientras le deba un golpe por la espalda.

Oye Akaya ¿quieres ir a nadar un poco? – Le dijo mientras le sonreía a Yukimura.

Si vayan niou debe enfriarse un poco – Dijo yukimura con una sonrisa irónica dedicada a Niou.

Siii!!! – Grito Akaya y se fue corriendo, Niou fue detrás de el. Al llegar Akaya se lanzo al agua con toda la ropa puesta – Niou anda apresúrate vamos a competir – Le grito el menor.

Ya va, yo no voy a mojarme la ropa más de lo que ya esta – Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo ejercitado, mas del que se le notaba en los entrenamientos diarios.

Niou ya quédate así vente, Igual los pantalones no se te van a secar rápido – Le grito el menor, En la piscina no había nadie porque la dueña de la casa había llamado a todos los invitados para cantar cumpleaños, así que dentro de la piscina solo se encontraban Kirihara y Niou que había terminado entrando con el jeans puesto. Niou y Kirihara nadaron varias veces pero Niou se aburrió y se quedo en una esquina.

¿Qué pasa Niou? – Pregunto Extrañado

No tengo ganas de nadar – Le dijo secamente mientras se sumergía, Akaya hizo lo mismo y miro la cara y la sonrisa que tenia Niou que se acerco a el y lo beso, kirihara trago agua y volvió a la superficie.

¿Qué te ocurre, estas loco? – Pregunto Kirihara en un grito

No me ocurre nada solo tenia ganas de ver tu reacción fue muy divertida, lo que no sabia es que te sonrojabas con tanta facilidad – Le dijo niou mientras acorralaba a Kirihara en una esquina de la piscina

No me sonroje – Dijo Akaya mientras intentaba salir del arrinconamiento en el que se encontraba.

¿Tienes miedo Akaya? – Pregunto Niou mientras se acercaba a el, quedaron frente a frente a poco centímetros de la boca del otro, Niou coloco sus brazos a los costados del menor.

Niou-sempai… - Kirihara fue callado por un beso de Niou.

Ahora no soy tu sempai – Le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

* * *

Bunta y yukimura se habían quedado, en el jardín mirando las plantas, ya que Yukimura debía seguir sosteniendo lo que había dicho, Yukimura volteo la vista y se encontró con las piernas de Bunta.

Bunta ¿te había dicho que me gustan tus piernas? – Le pregunto Yukimura para ponerse pie.

¿Qué? No – Dijo Bunta extrañado.

Me gustan tus piernas, son muy sexys – Volvió a decir Yukimura con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias Mura – Dijo Bunta aun sorprendido, de repente sintió los labios de Yukimura besándolo, cuando el beso termino Yukimura lo miro.

¿Qué ocurre Bunta? – Le pregunto volviendo a mirar las plantas.

Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa – Respondió Bunta mientras se agachaba.

Disculpa – Dijo Yukimura mientras alumbraba una flor con su celular.

No te preocupes – Le dijo Bunta mientras tomaba el rostro de Yukimura y besaba sus labios como en la ocasión anterior lo había hecho el. Yukimura sonrió y correspondió al beso, los dos chicos cayeron sobre la grama junto a la flor, Bunta se encontraba sobre Yukimura comenzaron a besarse, una pierna de Bunta quedo en el medio de las de Yukimura comenzó a moverla para estimular a Yukimura que en ese momento comenzó a gemir mientras mordía con lujuria y fuerza el hombro del chico mas bajo, que lo llevaba a gemir junto a Yukimura, Bunta comenzó a subir la camisa de Yukimura, y bajo para lamer su abdomen y seguir motivándolo con lo pierna, Bunta bajo una mano y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Yukimura mientras que el le iba quitando la camisa a bunta para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo bronceado, Yukimura jalo a bunta para que volviera a quedar sobre el, para poder comenzar a bajar su pantalón.

* * *

Niou dejo de besar a Kirihara y le dio la vuelta dejándolo de espaldas a el, se pego lo suficiente de Kirihara, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Niou-sempai. – dijo Kirihara al sentir el miembro del mayor a sus espaldas, lo que hacia que se sonrojara con mayor fuerza. Niou comenzó a morder el lóbulo de Kirihara haciendo que el chico gimiera un poco, haciendo que los roces fueran forzados, Niou abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y le quito la camisa al chico cabellos de alga, lanzo tanto el pantalón como la camisa fuera de la piscina y volvió a pegarse lo mas cerca posible de Kirihara.

Niou-sempai tu… no… - niou comenzó un movimiento pausando, con la mano izquierda se aferro al borde de la piscina y la mano derecha la llevo al miembro de Akaya para comenzar el mismo vaivén de sus movimientos, haciendo que Akaya gimiera mas fuerte, los movimientos cada vez se hacian mas fuertes, los gemidos de Akaya que parecían gritos eran opacados por la música.

Nio… u… - Akaya no podía emitir palabras algunas, Niou volteo la mirada y observo a la gente que comenzaba a salir de la casa para volver a la piscina, se sumergió, le dio un beso en la espalda a Akaya y nado hasta la otra esquina para poder salir de allí, al salir, todo el mundo lo observaba, las chicas comenzaron a susurrar y lanzar sonrisas tontas mientras que algunos chicos desviaban la mirada a Akaya que aun seguía de frente a la esquina pero mirando todo con la cara sonrojada. Una chica se acerco a Niou pero el paso de largo y ayudo a su kohai a salir de la piscina para buscar a los otros dos chicos, se coloco los pantalones y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Bunta y yukimura se encontraban con los pantalones por las rodillas, sus movimientos iban sincronizados, sus gemidos iban en un compás mutuo, en ocasiones sus nombres salían de sus bocas, justo cuando comenzaban a despojarse del resto de sus prendas Niou comenzó a gritar el nombre de ellos y Yukimura detuvo a Bunta dándole un empujón para vestirse. Unos minutos después se encontraron todos.

Miren la planta que encontré ¿no es linda? – Dijo Yukimura mientras se las mostraba.

¿Aun veías plantas Yukimura buchou? – Pregunto Kirihara.

Si… podría pasar horas y horas mirando las plantas y flores de este lugar son muy lindas respondió Yukimura mientras tomaba la mano de Bunta.

Vamonos ya… esto no es nada divertido. – dijo Niou.

Tienes razón, además ustedes deben entrenar – Dijo Yukimura.

Voy a ir al baño, para irnos – Dijo Niou.

Yo voy contigo – Dijo Bunta corriendo detrás de el.

Nosotros iremos a buscar las chamarras – Grito Kirihara – Vamos buchou.

Sip – Dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos en la salida de la casa – volvió a gritar Akaya.

Niou y Bunta iban caminando en busca del baño, cuando una chica los detuvo.

¿Quieren entrar al closet? – le pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a Niou.

No – Respondió Bunta secamente.

¿Y tú quisieras entrar? – Le pregunto a Niou mientras lo tomaba mas fuerte, a Niou se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro pero Bunta lo tomo del otro brazo y lo mordió.

No quiere… piérdete – Le dijo Bunta mientras se lo llevaba.

Pareses una novia celosa kirbie – Le dijo Niou mientras entraban al baño.

Tú eres un tonto, ¿de verdad querías estar con ella? – Le pregunto con molestia.

En realidad, estaba pensando entrar contigo, en primaria a eso le llamaban 5 minutos en el paraíso – Le dijo Niou mientras miraba a Bunta – Estas como lleno de tierra.

Estaba ayudando a Mura con la planta que se lleva – Le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Seguro, yo no he dicho otra cosa – Dijo Niou mientras se lavaba las manos.

Vamonos ¿si? – le dijo Bunta con un leve sonrojo.

Kirbie ¿si tuvieras 5 minutos en el paraíso que harías? – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

No me gusta ese juego, en lo absoluto, vamonos que Akaya y Mura nos esperan. – Le dijo mientras intentaba moverse pero ya Niou lo tenía acorralado.

Son solo 5 minutos - Le dijo Niou mientras comenzaba a besarlo – Desde hace mucho tengo ganas de saber de que eres capaz – Le dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, Niou comenzó a quitarle la camisa sin perder tiempo, ya que había colocado una alarma dentro de 5 minutos, Bunta hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Niou buscando que el chico mas alto lo mordiera con fuerza en el cuello. Niou entendió el mensaje perfectamente y mordio la clavícula del chico rosa, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza comenzó a quitar la camisa del mas alto, Niou se sentó y Bunta hizo lo mismo sobre el pero frente a frente los movimientos comenzaron a ser descarados las manos de ambos fueron a aquel lugar en particular para comenzar a masajear, Niou besaba y mordía el cuello de Bunta mientras que el mayor gemía con mas fuerza en cada arrebato, enterrando sus uñas en sus hombros, el menor comenzó a bajar la bragueta del pantalón cuando sonó el teléfono, La cara de fastidio se asomo en su rostro y contesto.

¿Qué tanto hacen en el baño? – Le pregunto Yukimura.

Vamos saliendo Yukimura no te preocupes – Respondió Niou mientras se ponía de pie y colgaba.

Vamonos – Dijo Bunta

Fuera de la casa mientras caminaban.

Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido Niou – Decía Yukimura.

Si, fue muy divertido – Termino hablando Bunta.

Si, lo volveremos a hacer no se preocupen pero para la próxima tendremos mas tiempo – Dijo Niou con una sonrisa entre malévola y picara en sus labios.

¿No te gusto Akaya? – Le pregunto Yukimura.

Si, si me gusto – Respondió Akaya un poco nervioso.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos por allá – Dijo Yukimura.

Yo tengo que acompañar a Akaya a su casa, su mama me dijo que lo regresara completo – Dijo Bunta. Niou le dio un beso a Kirihara en la boca cuando vio que yukimura hacia lo mismo pero con Bunta y luego, luego en estado de shock Akaya fue a despedirse de Yukimura y Niou aprovecho para besar a Bunta.

Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, recuerden entrenar, sobre todo tu Bunta – Le dijo yukimura mientras caminaba.

Veamos como te las arreglas para la próxima fiesta… Creo que quedaste un poco mal hoy – Le dijo Yukimura a Niou cuando llegaron a casa de Niou.

Estoy seguro que la próxima vez será mejor no te preocupes. – Le respondió Niou mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta.

Deberías acompañarme a mi casa – comento Yukimura

La verdad tengo prisa, pero si me dijeras que en tu casa voy a poder hacer lo que ahora necesito me voy contigo – Le dijo Niou mientras abría la puerta

Entrena Niou, nos vemos el lunes – Dijo Yukimura mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la boca – No creas que no vi que besaste a Akaya – Dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

Bunta y Kirihara caminaban hacia la casa del menor, cuando llegaron.

Esa fiesta fue muy rara – Comento Kirihara mientras buscaba las llaves.

Bueno, son las fiestas normales de Niou – Respondió Bunta mientras le daba la espalda a Akaya.

Mañana ¿podemos entrenar? – Pregunto Akaya mientras se acercaba al mayor.

No lo creo, tengo que estudiar para un examen pero yo te aviso – Le dijo mientras se volteaba y quedaban frente a frente.

Entonces hasta el lunes – Le dijo Akaya mientras lo besaba, cuando de repente salio la mama de Kirihara y se separaron.

Ya llegaron, ¿Te vas a quedar Bunta? – Pregunto la señora.

No, mi familia me espera y si no llego se molestaran bye – Se despidió y salio corriendo del lugar.


End file.
